EmmettCult
''"Heaven was a place on Earth." -''EmmettCult EmmettCult is a well known retired myth and member of the Cult Family, he would become well known after being a featured myth in various Flamingo videos along with his game. His character typically adorns a welding mask and overalls, however his outfit changes from time to time for special occasions. Overview EmmettCult is a member of the Cult Family, not much is known about him on a personal level. He does have one adopted son, JackCult. Jack is not a biological member of the family according to Emmett. Emmett is one of the newest members of the Cult Family, only joining Roblox on 6/27/2018 and quickly rising to popularity as a very popular myth in Roblox history. His current appearance consists of a fully gray body, with the "Brown Hair", "Andrew's Beard", the "Tired Face" face, and the Emmett Cult outfit. He also wears the "Remodeling." t-shirt. History Following Emmett's joining into the Cult Family, it was met with minor criticism in mid-2018, his myth was viewed as sub-par by many individuals. This would quickly change following the release of a video by YouTuber AlbertsStuff (Flamingo) which skyrocketed the user's popularity. Emmett would gain a "cult following" by fans of the YouTuber "Flamingo" and he would join various social media including Twitter. Emmett would later be married to a myth named "DrForests" which several cult members, including JackCult, tried to stop. The wedding was burned down and several Cult family members on Discord begun to attack one another, leading to the downfall of Emmett and the family. The Cult family discord was later privated and it remains closed as of now. On 7/21/2019, EmmettCult retired his myth, confirming it in the Roblox's Myths Discord server, and has reopened most of his games. He has confirmed to be dead. He was possibly murdered by MerleCult. The cult family deems him missing. Game(s) (Another edit from Emmett's owner here! I'm going to put some descriptions to explain what the meaning of each game is.) ������ℕ (Emmett's false promise of enlightenment, inspired by corrupt church leaders such as Jim Jones and/or David Berg.) Sermon of Solomon (Just a place where I held sermons.) Special (A bench, some trees, and grass with piano in the background. Was made to have one on one conversations with players, scrapped shortly after it was made due to poor build quality.) Resting (Includes a gravestone, saying a certain phrase will open the grave to reveal Smith's body!) Purgatorium (My first game, representing a grim purgatory and how it relates to real life work in corporate businesses.) Where the Shadows Roamed (Old manor with a secret SaintDasXII easter egg somewhere. You can only find it using F3X! I recommend you guys support the new manor whenever it does open. The people who've worked on it did an amazing job.) The Seam Between. (Was a scrapped project for special announcements and/or events, representing Emmett's mind. It was poorly built so I didn't use it.) caeruleum (Also a dreamlike representation of Emmett's mind that was ALSO scrapped.) (Also, a game called Love Shack was released but taken down by myself after a week or so, due to poor quality. Story behind it is that he was a fugitive for some time, ran off, went to a shack to hide out for a while, killed two police officers that found him, and burned said shack he lived in.) Behavior TBA External Links EmmettCult's Roblox Profile Emmett's Twitter Account Trivia * EmmettCult was revealed to be a girl by JohnCult. Category:Myths Category:Cult Family Category:Myths With Discord Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Popular Myths Category:Contained Myths Category:Retired Myths Category:Needs Fixing Category:Deceased Myths Category:Flamingo Category:Myth Category:Myths with Social Medias